


Birds of the Night

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Phantom Thief AU, eventual romance kinda, i think this counts as mystery genre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: A phantom thief needs a rival detective, don’t they? It seems that Hayabusa is finally granted his. And neither one expects their past to come to light.





	1. Chapter 1

From his view, he can clearly see the many police cars, the officers patrolling the outer areas of the museum. They follow a certain pattern, sticking to it and only changing when needing to trade a position. It's all so predictable; he scoffs. Staying out of their sight would be easy,  _too_  easy. Was that a problem? Not really, but it made this heist less entertaining. If he were to steal the treasure tonight without even being seen once, what fun would that be? Perhaps he was just a little too good for this flock of police.

"At least it'll be an easy night," the hidden figure mumbles to himself. He sticks to the shadows, remaining upon the roof of the museum. It amused him how they never sought to even glance up to this height (there weren't even men positioned up here, a mistake on their part). Not like they would see him, he knew how to stick to the shadows, remain unseen even when he basked in the occasional moonlight.

Silent feet had carried him across the roof, leading him to a glass window. Picking a lock was a simple task. There was a chuckle as he noted the 'new and improved' lock that was used to try and keep thieves out. Perhaps if he were an ordinary thief, it would have worked, but he was an unusual one.

A Phantom Thief.

His name is Hayabusa, or that's the name he dawns when taking on this thieving persona. He wears a special black suit, similar to that of a tuxedo, a dark cape hung from his shoulders, occasionally flowing behind him, along with a mask, one resembling a bird, a falcon. It was blue, darker shades of the color coated the sides, actual feathers hanging from each end. A 'beak' was crafted to cover his nose while the remainder of the mask only revealed his dark black eyes. Part of his hair on his right also had that blue color to it. It was deemed part of his 'signature' look.

A grin forms on his lips once the lock had been opened. Quietly, he opens the window, propping it up before securing a rope to a nearby turbine. He makes sure it's tightly secured, checking that it'll hold before sending the other end down into the museum. Hayabusa makes sure to have a good grip on the rope before sliding down onto it, gracefully, landing on the marble floor (he doesn't even make a sound when his feet touch ground).

Looking around, he notes that the target area, along with tonight's soon to be stolen treasure, is just straight ahead. Yet, there's only one- no, two guards standing by.

_Too easy. Either the police are getting lazy or these group of idiots are underestimating me._

Hayabusa rolls his eyes before beginning to walk ahead, using other pieces of art to keep out of the guards' sight. It's an easy task when the lights are off and the only source is coming from their flashlights. (If they wanted to spot him more easily, they could have just kept the lights on. No one ever did.) He keeps moving, dodging their sight until he gets to a wall, all he needs to do is turn around the corner and enter the guarded door.

The thief raises his hand, looking to the computer watch on his wrist. He pushes a few on screen buttons and in just a matter of seconds, a loud crashing noise, along with footsteps are heard on the opposite side of his corner.

"Did you hear that?"

"It's Hayabusa! Hurry, let's go!"

And just like that, the guards take off from their position, running after the thief, who could only quietly chuckle to their stupidity. They'd be on a wild goose chase, running after sounds instead of the real deal. It definitely paid to scope out this location earlier in the day to set up these tricks for later in the night.

Now he's able to just waltz up to the door, though frowns at the keypad presented to him. He could have sworn it wasn't there earlier in the day. He curses under his breath before shrugging this inconvenience off. He raises his wrist, holding the watch against the keypad. He types in a command, ones and zeros are displayed across both screens as the door is being hacked. It takes a few seconds (and he hears another piece of art 'breaking', accompanied by shouting) until the number code appears on his watch, which he promptly puts in.

"They really aren't trying tonight, are they?" He kicks the door open, though pausing at the entrance. In the center of the room held a pedestal. Resting upon it was the treasure he intended to steal, the Crystal Bell, resting on a red pillow, covered by a glass container. As easy as it is to simply run inside and take the treasure, he knows better than that. A hand reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small feather and flicks it forward. When it hits the ground, smoke is released and disappears only to reveal red lasers filling the whole room. He was only a couple inches away from setting one off.

"Don't they ever learn that this doesn't work on me?" Hayabusa was swift on his feet, managing to maneuver with ease through the lasers. He nearly touched one, just for fun (it was thanks to his cape, fluttering behind him for just a second too long). He'd save the gathering of police for later. When he had reached the pedestal, he began to eye it, looking for any other booby traps that might be set in place. Since there don't seem to be any within sight, he's cautious.

Yet, that doesn't stop him from lifting up the glass and swiping the treasure, a wing shaped card left in it's place (it resembled his colored falcon, his name signed neatly on it). Now in his hands he held the Crystal Bell, which he shook to make a melodious sound. He wore a grin on his face, but that had disappeared with a sigh as an alarm had went off. He could hear all the footsteps already, someone shouting his name and saying things like, 'he got the treasure!'

Instead of running, he waits, turning to to face the door. He notes that there was a pressure plate where the Crystal Bell had been. That's what had tipped him off. Oh well, no big deal. It had only been an alarm after all. (He had seen worse, art that had been connected to a taser and nearly shocked him, sometimes darts were involved, poisonous ones most likely.)

"Hayabusa! Stop right there!" The chief of police shouts, handcuffs already in his hand, an annoyed scowl on his face. "You're not getting away this time."

"Oh, but I think I am," he replies with a cocky smirk. "The last time you said that, I think I got away to. This time isn't going to be any different."

"Talk all you want, but tonight you will be put behind bars." He raises a hand and those officers beside him, which are slowly filling the room bring out their weapons, all guns, pointing at Hayabusa. "I've got more men then ever before. You won't be escaping out of this one."

Hayabusa yawns to that comment, looking unamused to the fact that he was outnumbered. (He swears it pisses off that damn police chief.) "Your words are getting old, but I congratulate you for bringing in more guys. Maybe a bit too many though."

"Shut up! And don't you dare move!"

"Too late!" Within the blink of an eye, Hayabusa moves his hand, grabbing another feather from his pocket and tossing it to the ground. A bright light fills the room, blinding everyone (aside from himself). When the light fades, the thief is nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" The chief asks, frantically looking around the room. His men seem to be doing the same. "Find him! We're not letting him away! Move your asses, now!"

As he continues to shout out orders and desperation fills the room, one of his officers begins to back out of this cramped room. With too many men in a panicked state, no one notices him. And he makes a run for it.

"Morons." The officer grins before removing the temporary disguise, revealing his actual identity. Hayabusa hears one of the guards shout and reveal that he's getting away, but it's too late for them to do anything. He takes a different escape route, but one that will lead him back out to the roof. Once he's there, he'll be home free.

A loud ' _stop him!'_  is followed by a couple of gun shots, but the bullets miss their mark. They had never managed to hit or even graze a phantom thief, tonight would be no different.

"You need to try better than that! Kids at arcades have better aim than you lot!" Hayabusa shouts before taking a quick turn to a corner, disappearing from sight, again.

The police force continue to chase and even run right past him. How? Another disguise, but this time it was to blend in with the wall. He waits until he sees they've all ran on and they're out of sight. With a triumphant grin, he removes this disguise as well, now taking the emergency exit to the roof.

Once he's up there, he doesn't bother to use the shadows to his advantage. He's won this game, letting the police know as his shadow runs across those patrolling the entrance of the museum. Now they notice him and call for the chief. He manages to run outdoors, witnessing Hayabusa running across the museum's roof,  _escaping_.

"Get back here you thief!" He yells in a furious rage.

"That's phantom thief to you! Phantom Thief Hayabusa!" The thief shouts proudly, only pausing to boast. "The one and only! And the one you'll never put behind bars!" He laughs loudly before waving to all the officers. While he can hear them shouting, mainly the chief, he takes a leap off the roof and just disappears.

The chief orders for his men to search the area, every single nook and cranny to find him. But, there is nothing, no one. It's as if he really did disappear into the night.

"Dammit!" The chief stomps on the ground. How long had nights like these gone on? How many times had he failed to catch this phantom thief? Common criminals, he could catch with ease, but this one always seemed to escape his grasp. He couldn't catch him. But he knew someone who could.

"I guess it's time I bring  _him_  into this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had about 4-5 chapters of this done but never posted it. I figured I might as well go ahead and post what I have and see if it inspires me to do more  
> also apologies for any errors on detective & phantom thief stuff, inspiration for this was taken more from like children’s shows/anime


	2. Chapter 2

"...and that is who the real culprit is. It was actually quite simple to figure out, though it is a common mistake, one that can be easily overlooked. Still, you now know who to go after, so I suggest doing so immediately. If my information is correct, the next time he'll be showing his face is around evening, sunset to be precise. He'll probably be around the pier, it shouldn't be so hard to catch him. Just stay out of sight, okay?"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Oh, and be careful, alright? He has been known to pull the defenseless card on others of the force before, so don't believe him when he begins to admit defeat too quickly. Keep your guard up and you should all be fine. That and follow my notes if needed. I've made sure to assign backup in case he tries to escape."

"Thank you for your assistance in this case, Detective Minaho." The officer bows, still shocked at how quickly he had figured everything out. (His men had been on the case for days and yet this young, eighteen year old, detective managed to solve it within a matter of hours.)

"Think nothing of it, I was only doing my job," he replies with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to return to headquarters."

There was no protest from the man, just another word of thanks before allowing the detective to step out of his office. The orange haired detective wore a smile on his face, one that was triumphant from solving this little mystery. It was an easy task to him. As long as he had the necessary puzzle pieces, a criminal's plans were laid out to him right before his very eyes. He had a reputation for being one of the best detectives in the region- there wasn't any case he was unable to solve, no criminal that could run from him.

As he walked out, nothing seemed to go unnoticed by his gaze. Those around him, everyday people, normal citizens, whatever they may be doing, he would already begin guessing what would come next. Most everyday activities were brushed off. If they were going to meet with someone, where they were going to next, if they were going to possibly start a fight once they had gotten home, he tried not to be too bothered with it. (It was a habit that had formed over the years, observing any and all who came into sight, quickly forming some sort of deduction.)

The man stretched as he walked, pulling down his sweater vest while eyeing a few people. He was always told that it was a bad habit of his to be too curious. It's not like he could help it, curiosity and the drive to figure people out seemed to run in the family.

_It's good to be back!_  Kazuto mentally cheers once he steps foot into the familiar building which held a mixture of those on opposite sides of the law. Thankfully, those on the wrong side were usually locked up or kept under watch. There wasn't much they could do with so many officers in one place.

"Kazuto! There you are!" The detective stops in his tracks as he hears that voice. He doesn't need to guess who that is, only one person here calls him first name.

"Jinichirou?" The orange haired male glances over to the light lavender haired man who is quickly taking his side, a mess of papers in hand, as usual. "Missed me while I was gone?"

Jinichirou gives him a deadpan look. "I hope you're not asking that as a serious question..." He mumbles before shaking his head. "Why would I be missing  _you_?"

"So, you  _did_  miss me?"

"Kazuto." His eyes narrow into a glare from behind his glasses and the detective raises his hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry, what did you need me for?"

"You've got a new assignment. One that's a bit...well, how should I put this?" Jinichirou pauses as he adjusts his glasses, trying to think of how to phrase the news. "It's not going to be easy to solve this, or to be precise, to capture."

"Hm?" That had caught his attention. He was well aware that no one doubted his skills when it came to the capture of criminals. And he was certain his old friend didn't doubt his abilities either. If he didn't give the orders then working on the field was another thing he could do to ensure success. (And he did prefer the latter, though officers didn't.)

"You heard me," Jinichirou replied, remaining quiet about this until they had entered a quiet room, filled with papers, all scattered about. (Thankfully, there were some parts of the floor that hadn't been covered in paper. But, it still made the trek into the office difficult to avoid leaving a mark.) "You really do need to clean this mess up one day."

"It's not a mess," Kazuto replied as he made his way to his desk, pushing some papers aside before sitting upon it. (Everything was just in it's place, he would argue, but Jinichirou had heard that more than enough.) "Anyway, tell me more about this case. Why keep quiet about it out there?"

"There's no need to be quiet about it, really. I'm sure even you've heard of this guy." Jinichirou pauses to look through a folder before pulling out a paper and handing it over to Kazuto. "Hayabusa. The phantom thief. Apparently, the section in charge of his capture has finally had enough. They've admitted to needing help of someone with a reputation like yours. Although I don't see why they just need one person, they should just be more observant and not hire simpletons..." Jinichirou mutters, though stops himself from getting sidetracked and complaining about those out on the field. "Still, they believe you'll be able to catch him."

"A phantom thief, huh?" The detective muses as he looks over the files on this Hayabusa character. He certainly was different from the usual thieves he dealt with. "You know, I thought phantom thieves had all disappeared a few years ago."

"If they had, then we wouldn't have this one running around," Jinichirou replies, annoyed. "I doubt he's the only one making this comeback or whatever you wish to call it, but he's the one that has been getting the most attention."

"I see..." there's a pause as his eyes continue to skim over the information, "he does have a knack for pressing buttons. Although, I suppose that comes with the title. When someone blatantly tells you what they're going to do and you can't stop them, it's understandable that it'd get under your skin."

"Like when you  _over_  observe people?"

"I suppose that counts, but at least I'm not doing anything to really hurt them."

"Sure, you're not," he replied in a sarcastic tone, barely managing to not roll his eyes. "Anyway, are you up for the case? I didn't want to give an answer for you and I wasn't sure if you'd like to take this one on."

"I'll do it," Kazuto answers quickly. "I'll get in contact with Kita since this is his division."

"Very well, it's your choice," Jinichirou replied with a shrug, though not wanting to admit that he was surprised how willing he was to agree to this case. "He may end up coming by later. I think he wanted to speak with you in person whether you agreed or not."

"That's not a surprise, it's very like him," Kazuto said with a grin as he placed the folder on top of the stack he had pushed aside. "Are there any more files on Hayabusa or is this it?"

"I was only given that much, I believe there is more though." Jinichirou's eyes glanced to the clock on the wall for a moment. "But, if you need more information, you'll have to get it yourself. I don't have that much time to spare with you over this."

"I won't hold you back any longer," Kazuto replies before grinning. "You are dismissed." (He only adds that in since he knows it would make the other give him another deadpan expression.)

With a (slightly annoyed) nod, the analyst turns to walk out of this room, leaving Kazuto with this new case in his hands. He hops off his desk, going over to the chair behind it and plopping down. Again, he takes a look at the papers in the folder. His eyes glide over the words, even though he already knows what's written down. His sight pauses to the picture of Hayabusa, proudly standing on a rooftop, showing off the stolen treasure in hand.

He sets the file down placing them before a photograph of an older man, one with similar features to Kazuto. The detective moves the framed picture, making it face him and lets out a sigh.

"You once told me stories of a thief that seemed uncatchable, performing nearly impossible feats. I always believed you could catch them though..." Kazuto says in a quiet tone, a hand lightly brushing against the frame. "Guess it's my turn to give it a try now, huh, father?"


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the sun's rays began to peek through his window and shine onto him, the first thing he did was move the covers over his head. All he wanted to do was sleep, just for a few more hours. He could have sworn he had made sure to close the blinds all the way to. The man let out an annoyed groan as he tried to get comfortable, avoiding that ray of bright light from his face.

He had managed to accomplish that after another moment of tossing around in bed and then he was asleep once again. But the return to a peaceful slumber would not last long. A pair of footsteps could be heard moving outside the room, creaking against the floorboards. There was a 'shush' sound and the footsteps went quiet. A door creaking open followed shortly after. Then more footsteps.

"Hayato?" A young voice asked before a hand had reached out to poke at the one sleeping in bed. "It's morning time."

"You're sleeping in again." An even younger voice, this time, spoke up.

Hayato stretched underneath the covers, letting out a yawn as he was now forced to wake up. He waited a moment as he began to sit up in bed, tossing the covers aside as he looked down to his two brothers with tired eyes and a warm smile.

"Thanks for waking me up." He lets out another yawn. "Sorry, I was up late last night getting a report done."

"Oh! We should have let you slept in then..." Yuuta looks down with a sad look.

"Sorry, big brother..." Shun follows the action, feeling bad for waking their older brother up.

"Don't apologize over that." Hayato reaches out and puts a hand onto each of their heads, ruffling their hair. "It's not like you knew and I need to be up anyway. Thanks."

More sleep would have been nice, welcomed. But, even phantom thieves had normal responsibilities to attend to during the day. This phantom thief did anyway.

"I'm guessing you two came because you were hungry?" As if on cue, Yuuta's stomach growls and he has an embarrassed look. He nods and mumbles a 'yes'. "Alright, you two go on ahead. I'll make something in a bit, okay?"

His younger brothers smiled upon hearing that, dashing out of his room. Giggles could be heard, slowly turning to cheers as they had possibly ran to the kitchen. Hayato was now alone, left to slowly wake himself up. It was always difficult to start up a day when he had less than four hours of sleep. (Some nights he barely even managed to get an hour in, those were the worse.) He should have been used to this by now. While he didn't go out every night, he did go out often enough that his body should have been used to this, or so he wanted to believe.

 _Whatever. I'll just have to get some coffee later to wake me up_.

As he got up from his bed, he began to double check his items from last night. His thieving outfit was still in place, hidden behind another suit (thankfully his outfit could blend in as an ordinary suit upon a quick glance, looking further would reveal more tricks that he'd prefer to keep secret). His other accessories, helpful devices, temporary (blue) hair dye, and especially his mask, had to be hidden behind a secret drawer in his closet.

After checking that, he went to look underneath his bed, tapping a specific beat lightly against one of the boards until it had moved on its own, revealing the treasure from last night. He was planning to move it down to their- his secret basement, along where all the other loot was stashed. But for now, that would stay here.

Hayato yawned again and was reminded that he needed to get to breakfast when he heard pots and pans clattering together.

~...~

Dark eyes looked up to the large white building, a hospital. His feet seemed glued to the ground as his were searching for a room, a window. As he found the one he always visited, he smiled as he could see the vague figure of a woman. Upon that sight, his feet seemed to be freed from that frozen trap.

Hayato had dashed towards the building, slowing his run to a walk once he had passed through the automatic sliding doors. He went up to the desk, smiling and asking to visit the same room number as always. Once granted permission, he made his way up, taking the elevator as a quicker route.

When he had made it to the third floor, he hopped off, now heading towards room number 312. Hayato didn't need to look at the numbered plates (his eyes always glanced over to her number, reading her name every time, Matatagi Saki.) , he had been here so many times he already knew the rooms by heart. And most importantly, the one he wanted to go to.

"Mom!" Hayato smiles as soon as he's by the door.

The woman's head turns and a gentle smile is on her face, lighting up her features. (She looks so pale and weak sometimes, today she looks almost as healthy as anyone else.) "Hayato, you're here. I saw you from the window."

"You did?" He asked while walking over to her bedside, moving the vacant chair over to sit beside her. "I tried to come sooner but..." He hesitates and looks away for a moment. "I kind of slept in..."

His mother lets out a sigh to that, her smile faltering a bit but remains put. "You went out again last night?" She asks before reaching a hand out to him, delicate fingers brushing against his arm. "Hayato, you know that's dangerous. You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No, mom, I'm fine," he reassures her as he looks to her now. "You know they'll never be able to catch me. I have so many tricks up my sleeve, its impossible for them to even get close to me." Hayato tries not to sound to boastful in front of her, but his pride slips out.

"I believe in you, I really do, but...it's a mother's job to worry over her children," Saki says softly, concern in her eyes. "I worry every time you pull off those stunts. You shouldn't be doing such things at your age. University should be your primary concern, and going out, and having fun and doing normal young adult things."

"I know. I'm not that proud of doing it, but..."  _What other choice do I have?_  He didn't want to ask that since he was well aware there were other options, professions that he could go after. Those that would bring money into their home, to help with his mother and his illness and to live with his brothers. But everything took time, time they- she didn't have. Pulling off heists seemed the easiest and fastest way to obtain money, even if it was against the law.

Saki looks to her son, almost knowing what he's thinking. She pulls her hand away from him, having them rest upon her lap. "Promise me you'll still be safe?"

"I promise. I'm always one step ahead of them," Hayato said with a small grin.

"You should be two, no, three steps ahead. If you do get hurt, no more running around at night, okay?" She uses her motherly tone and Hayato has to hold back a sigh.

"Okay, mom."

"Now then...how is school going? You're still attending, right?" The question causes him to pause for a moment, a weary smile on his face appears.

"Of course I am." _I shouldn't tell her I'm missing one class to be here right now..._  "I have class later and I'm going to it. I just wanted to drop by since I couldn't yesterday." At least that part was true.

"That's good. I still want to see passing grades, alright? You can't rely on your nightlife career for the rest of your life." She wouldn't allow it. The moment she were to be out of this hospital, they both know that he'd have to hang up his thieving 'career' for good. "How are Shun and Yuuta?"

"They're doing good. They miss you. I told them I'd try to bring them here, but I think Shun is a bit scared of the hospital..." (Or scared of seeing his mother in an even more frail state.)

"Oh, I wish I could go home...I'm missing so much."

"You'll be able to go home soon. As long as I keep doing my job, you'll be home, mom. We'll have enough money for  _anything_. I promise."

 _You sound just like him,_ she thinks, but would never dare to utter that aloud to him. "I still want to tell you to do something else, but I know how stubborn my little boy can be. So, what magic trick did you pull off last night, my little phantom?"

~...~

Hayato let out a long sigh as he grabbed his cup of coffee and began to drink. He wasn't even sure what he had ordered, he had gone with whatever would wake him up, something popular amongst the college kids and filled with caffeine. He made a slightly disgusted face after swallowing some down. Even if this wasn't too his taste, it would keep him going for the rest of the day. He hoped.

He rested against the seat, hand tapping against the table and looking out of the coffee shop window. His gaze seemed to focus on nothing, simply watching all the other students walk on by. In the back of his mind was the worry about his class. He should be getting prepared for that in a while. Part of him felt like skipping, just going home and taking a nap before he had to make dinner for his brothers.

 _No, I should still go. Mom wants me to._  Hayato shook his head and looked to his cup. Another sigh escaping him before taking more of that drink.  _Ugh. I don't know how the rest of this campus can even survive off this crap..._

His thoughts began to return to his 'profession'. What was the amazing thief Hayabusa going to steal next? He was sure he'd think of something soon. He didn't need to rush into another heist after just doing one, but it never hurt to have too much treasure on hand. Especially since he'd have to begin pawning some of it soon.

He closed his eyes for a moment, wondering if he had seen anything else worth stealing. There hadn't been any news about some fantastic treasure yet, had there?

"The Flora Art Gallery will be opening up a new exhibit next week. It will be featuring artwork from a painter, showing of his finest works. Fans of his work will be excited to know that his star painting will also be on display, the Embodiment of Spirit. This piece of art is said to..."

Hayato grinned upon hearing that. He didn't need to hear the rest of that announcement. He knew what his next heist was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, his eyes had fallen onto the calling card that had been sent to the police. It was signed from none other than Hayabusa, the phantom thief that Kazuto was supposed to assist in capturing. And he was intent on putting an end to this thief's career. Tonight.

"Is everything in place?" The detective asked as he turned to the chief.

"Everything is as you said," Kita answered. "There are guards at every door, all in pairs, the roof is currently being patrolled, as well as the halls. The painting itself is on display right where it should be, lights are still on so he can't sneak his way through. And...are you sure you don't want any guards with you?" He asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"No, no, I'll be fine. If there is one thing that thief won't be expecting, it'll be me. I believe he's used to all of your faces by now, a new one might just throw him off. That and in order to observe him, I need to have him within full view." Observing someone from a distance could be done, but if this thief kept to the shadows and out of sight, that made things far too difficult. It would be fine for another case, but to get rid of the thief, he had to be right where he could see him.

"If you're certain. But be careful, he's a tricky one," Kita warned before leaving Kazuto's side, heading off to go and check on his men, again. (He could never stay in one spot, especially when working.)

Kazuto glanced over, watching Kita do his work for a moment before heading inside the gallery. The guards gave him a glance, though knew who he was, not bothering to question his tactics for the time being. The detective looked to each one he passed, trying to determine how they'd fare tonight. Some were nervous, others agitated, some looked unenthusiastic about being here another night.

_He can't get in at all with all these guards. Though, I wish this gallery had a better alarm system, that would have been helpful to our cause. I hope security keeps an eye on the cameras. I heard he knows how to mess with them...As well as impersonate others as well. A truly tricky thief. Not one to be taken lightly._

His thoughts continued as he made his way to the area which held the painting of a rose, one that looked realistic, as if it could be touched and even plucked from it's place on the wall. Even if he wasn't an art critic, he could certainly tell why this piece of art was so valuable.

 _Perhaps it would have been better if we could have moved the painting elsewhere? Although the curator simply wouldn't budge about letting us touch it._  He sighed.  _Well, at least Kita was right. He can't really swipe this piece while it's still on display. And I'm not about to let him get past me._  Kazuto grins to that, his curiosity heightening. What tactics would Hayabusa use on him? He had read through his file countless times and could recall each trick. Although he wasn't exactly sure how they were done, he knew what to expect. But the detective knew he still had to be on guard, there may be even more tricks up his sleeve that he had refused to show off to the world.

"Detective?" Kazuto turns to the voice, eyes falling on Kita. "I hope you don't mind me dropping by, I got a bit worried. Thought you might need some help in case that  _annoying_  thief showed up."

Kazuto stared at the other for a moment, smiling and shaking his head. "Oh, don't worry, chief. I told you I was fine. He can't do much with me here. And if he tries anything, then you know the men stationed nearby would certainly help me out."

"Of course. My mistake, but you've never been up against him before. Are you certain you don't need another person to stand with you in the light?"

"I'm certain. Thank you for your concern. But...Kita?"

"Yes, detective?"

"When did you stop calling me by my name?"

"Huh?" Kita's eyes seemed to go wide for a moment, a panicked look crossed his face. "Oh, I'm just being formal with you, on duty, you know?"

"Really? Last time I checked, Kita was also not one to be shocked over something like this." Kazuto tilts his head, that smile never fading, his eyes glistening. "So, are you the famous Hayabusa I've heard so much about?"

'Kita' lets out a sigh. "I knew I should have eavesdropped beforehand to." He shrugs before snapping his fingers, doing a quick twirl, his appearance as the chief disappearing and now reappearing as his true self. Hayabusa smirked, a hand on his hip as he faced the detective. "I got to hand it to you, his other lackeys fell right for it."

"Well, I'm not like his men," Kazuto said as his eyes wandered over the phantom thief. "That is an interesting trick, to imitate him down to the size, voice, even gestures. But you're going to have to be on point if you want that to work on me."

"Thanks for the tip, I'll be sure to take it to heart next time," Hayabusa replies as he bows slightly. "But if you don't mind, I have a fine piece of art to steal and I'd hate for you to get into any trouble."

"I'd get into trouble if I allowed you to walk away with this. Besides, aren't you worried about the police surrounding you?" Kazuto asked. It had been a lie, a test to confirm if it had been the real Kita. He would have known that no one else was stationed here.

"If you call for them, then I'll just disappear." Hayabusa winks as his hand slowly reaches to grab one of his many feathers. Kazuto tries to recall what his feathers can do, they all looked the same but there had to be a difference between them to denote their use. "I can do that right now, you know."

"I may be unable to see you if you play that trick, but I can still see the painting."

"Oh really? Because the painting seems to have already disappeared." Hayabusa grins as his eyes look beyond Kazuto.

"You're expecting me to fall for a trick like that?" He asked. He hadn't seen anything happen, his feather was still in his hand and as far as he was aware, that disappearing trick only worked on him, not anyone or anything else.

"I think you should take a look, I promise I'll stay in place."

The detective narrowed his eyes, trying to see if there was a lie in his words. So, for a quick moment, he looked back. It was a quick turn of his head, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. But, it was indeed true, the wall that had been graced with such fine art was now clean.

"It's gone!"

He hears Hayabusa laugh and quickly returns his gaze upon him. The phantom thief was now holding onto...the painting? He couldn't exactly tell, there was something in his hand but there wasn't anything there. (He made a mental note to add this bit of information to the file.)

"And now, it's my turn to do the same. Au revoir, detective." Hayabusa bows, making sure that his painting slowly becomes visible so that he could see it really was in his grasp. Then, he uses that feather, throwing it to the ground and in the blink of an eye, he had vanished from sight.

Now the detective really wish that lie of his had been true. Perhaps he could have them camoflauge in the darkness next time. If there was going to be a next time he would participate in this. Before he could give a shout, an order, he paused. Faintly, he could hear footsteps. They were moving, moving, moving towards...

"Those guarding the east doors, lock them now!" Kazuto shouted. Not long after a click was heard, followed along with an irritated growl. "So, you disappear from sight but not sound."

Kazuto doesn't receive another answer and tries to pick up on his footsteps again, but then he hears noise. Too many footsteps echoing throughout the halls. The guards were alerted to Hayabusa being here and now they were intent on coming after him.

"What a pain in the ass. Guess I gotta make my own exit." Hayabusa's voice replies. It takes Kazuto only a split second to realize what he has in mind.

_The window!_

A loud crash is heard and the window glass is shattered. Hayabusa's figure is now easily seen. Whatever he had used had begun to fade. The phantom thief makes a dash for it, running outside while gathering more attention from the police patrolling the outdoors.

Kazuto chases after him (glad there was only one floor to this gallery), keeping him in his sight. How does he always make his escape? The reports had said he simply disappears. If he was going to keep doing that trick he had just witness, then he'd just have to keep an eye on him for now and then listen for his footsteps. Which was easier when they were inside a nearly empty room.

"There he is! Don't let him get away!" An angry Kita shouted the moment the phantom thief had come into his view.

Kazuto watched as they began their chase but he remained behind. Chasing after him is probably what he wanted. (And he was right.)

Hayabusa was mentally laughing at how foolish they all were. He had thought things would be a little tougher tonight, and they were for a moment with that detective hanging around, but he was certain that now that he had gotten away, it would be smooth sailing until he could make his true escape.

 _They never learn and this is why I always win._  Hayabusa grinned as he easily got ahead of the crowd of police, using the darkness and surrounding nature of this art gallery to his advantage. As long as he stood within the shadows and out of their flashlight's light, he would never be caught. Though, he had to be careful with the painting in hand, or now secured upon his back. One wrong step and this would be damaged, worthless. (He'd never allow that to happen, if he did, he wouldn't be much of a phantom thief.)

He waits for moments when the guards look away, shining their light on something else and makes a quick dash to another sculpture, a tree, anything he could hide behind. As long as he makes his way back towards the gallery, where it now seemed empty, he'd be fine. He lets out a relieved sigh as he begins to make his escape but comes to a quick halt as he notices a figure before him.

"Didn't think you'd be getting out away now, did you?" That detective is right in his path, unexpectedly.

"Hmph. Not bad. Never met someone who could keep up with me." It was thrilling, challenging. "You're pretty smart, aren't you?"

"I don't mean to brag, but I might once I get you behind bars." Kazuto replies as he raises his hand, a gun pointing straight at the thief. "I think you know better than to move, right?"

"And you should know better than to point that thing at an illusion." Hayabusa replies, hoping to trick him, distract him.

"You're no illusion. Give up with your tricks, you can't do anything without getting injured."

"You'll shoot me? I'd like to see you try," Hayabusa tempted, moving his feet apart. If he couldn't trick him, he knew he could outrun him. Kazuto took note of his movement and aimed the gun down to his feet, getting ready to shoot if needed.

"Don't test me," Kazuto replied. (He didn't want to shoot him, he really didn't. But if it was necessary, then so be it.)

"Sorry, detective, but I can't stick around any longer." Hayabusa said as he could hear the others approaching here. He made a quick dash towards the detective, catching him off guard and quickly turning, running on past him. Whether or not he'd shoot now, he couldn't tell. But he didn't hear any gunshots as he ran, just angry and frustrated yelling. Which began to slowly fade as he ran out of ear shot. As soon as he left the gallery's area, he had to rely on the darkness and knowledge of the neighborhood to keep him out of sight.

Once he was certain he was safe, he let out a sigh, climbing up into a tree in an empty park. He glanced over to where he had been running from, lights shining around the gallery, a helicopter flying towards it to help patrol the area and find him. It was too late for that.

Hayabusa looked triumphant for a moment before his prideful look disappeared. "He looked...familiar." His brows furrow as he says that but shakes his head from the thought. He might just be imagining things. Maybe he's just too tired. He still needs to catch some proper sleep. Hopefully he could get a couple of more hours compared to last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bringing this back (hopefully). sorry if things seem off or anything it's been a while since I've gone over my notes for this fic;;

The great detective had failed to capture the phantom thief. The news had spread like wildfire within the office and Minaho was fully aware of that. It was difficult to ignore the mutterings and glances, especially when they were all about him. It was strange, for once hearing nothing but failure around him (it reminded him of his younger years, when he would make the common mistakes, but at least back then mistakes were forgiven).

Thankfully, those who were there the night before or had encountered Hayabusa were willing to stand up for him. Although, it hardly caused a dent in the matter. The results were in and no one could deny the fact that the phantom thief had gotten away.

The chattering becomes annoying and to block out the sounds, he heads to his office. Being by himself without all this background noise, he'd be able to think more clearly. He'll be able to devise a plan, one better than the last in order to capture the uncatchable. But last night had really shown him just how difficult this task would be.

Once inside, he shuts the door, and heads straight to his desk. A folder is open with the files on Hayabusa. He wastes no time scribbling notes and adding his own observations from his experience with the thief. It helped fill in the blanks, have notes that others on the force would never think to write down. The detective now had a better idea of what that thief was capable of, what his limitations could possibly be.

As his thoughts begin to create and form new possibilities, his hand trying to keep up with every possible detail, theres a knock on his door. The visitor, Manabe, doesn't ask to enter and steps inside.

"I'm assuming you heard everything out there?" He asks while shutting the door behind him.

"As you have to," Minaho replies while jotting down his last thought. "And you're here to address that matter? Or maybe even ask for help on new data you've compiled?"

"The former. I don't need your help and you have your own assignment to worry about," he mutters that last part to himself before walking towards him. "Anyway, everyone out there is all talk. They like rumors and find this gossip to be the best thing they've heard in a long while."  _It's not everyday the best detective fails,_  he nearly added. "I want to hear it from you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Minaho leans back in his chair, hands going behind his head as he recalls last night's events. "He does some strange things for a thief. I was pretty surprised that he had me fall for one of his tricks. Not anyone can just do something like that. I didn't want to believe that he could really pull off suck tricks- all while literally disappearing to!"

"They're all just parlor tricks, aren't they?" Manabe asks. "Haven't you figured out how they work yet?"

Minaho shakes his head. "No. They are connected to the feathers he uses though. I don't know how those work yet. But their usage seems almost...magical."

"Magic doesn't exist, Kazuto," he replies firmly.

"Oh, but you can't rule out the possibility. Besides, you weren't there to see it for yourself," Minaho replies as he lets his hands down, now resting them against his desk. "Still, this isn't something I'm going to end up solving- capturing overnight. He's faster than I thought and catching him on my own..."

He wasn't fast, he didn't have the physical abilities to keep up with the other. Sure, he could order others around but that wasted time. If he could move like the thief, follow him, then maybe he'd have a chance. There was always the thought of injuring the other, but he disliked using weapons. Minaho hadn't fired a shot at someone ever before, only dummies and targets. Besides, this man was a thief, not a killer. A stun gun would be better to stop his tricks.

"You look like you're having fun."

The comment causes him to look to Manabe. "Am I?"

"I may not hold the same level of observational skill that you may have, but you seem a bit more...interested in this compared to other cases?" Not to mention he had that look on his face as he had trailed off. There was determination in his eyes, a kind he hadn't seen in a long while.

Minaho chuckles. "Maybe I am. I suppose it's because he really does pose a challenge. He's difficult to read, although I can argue his tricks can help with that. But the way he moves, I can figure out only so little. He does have some rules to follow, he's only human and his body and cause will tell me more in due time. Eventually, I'll have him figured out, every step of the way."

"So, that's what has you riled up? The thrill of the challenge?" He pauses. "Not anything else?"

"Now, why are you asking that?" Minaho asks while tilting his head.

The analyst glances over to the frame sitting upon his desk, motioning towards it. "Your...father chased after some phantom thief to, didn't he? I know you want to follow in his footsteps, but I never thought so literally. Chasing after the same type of criminal," he mutters. "He never caught one either, so-"

"Am I hoping to catch one in his place?" Minaho finishes, quickly enough to startle the other. "I'd like to think I'm not, but perhaps I am." He pauses as he looks to the photograph. "I want to do what he couldn't. But you know, I never expected to be given an assignment like this, same as his." He chuckles lightly. "Perhaps it's fate playing with me in some form?"

"Kazuto..." Manabe pauses, trying to carefully pick out his words before sighing. He couldn't form something pleasant with his words, if only they were easier like numbers. "Well, I just hope you don't get obsessed or anything with him."

"I won't. I'll think of a way to capture him and put this all behind me. It'll be just like any other case I take. Except with a higher difficulty. Still, nothing I can't handle." Minaho flashes a smile at him.

"Hearing that, I can't help but worry now..." Manabe sighs again and slumps forward slightly. "But, I am glad to hear that you aren't throwing a fit over it like Kita is..." He glanced over to the door, for a moment, hoping the other wouldn't be dropping in to hear that. They then glance to the file with scribbled notes left open on Minaho's desk. There was more than he expected to see written besides the thief's papers.

"I know this is going to be your top priority for a while, but...we should go out to eat sometime. I don't want you cooped up in here,"  _not caring about your health,_  "and making your office even messier than it already is."

"I never knew how much this irks you." He's tempted to keep it this way, see how long Manabe can manage entering here with it being a mess. "I accept. It's been a while since we last ate together."

"A day will be arranged then." A smile, even if it only lasts for a moment, forms from his lips. "For now, I should be going...do take care, Kazuto."

Minaho only gives a wave to the other as he leaves. His gaze drifts between the papers on his desk and the photograph of his father. "I wish you could help me now," he whispers to the frame.

He had stories to go off, tales of how his father had to track down thieves-  _normal_  ones. There was only so little he had about his father's phantom thief chases. It had been the last type of case he had taken on before he passed on. And he couldn't recall him mentioning others catching these thieves (chasing definitely, but he'd hardly heard of capturing them).

It makes him consider looking through files, ones about past phantom thieves. But would there be any information on them? There had to be some.

_Maybe there's some at home._

The thought gets him to his feet. Most of his father's papers had been disposed of, but others remained there. It would be easier to access them then getting the files from the archives. (Besides, he wanted to see just what kind of phantom thief his father had been chasing. Maybe he could learn something from him even now.)

Minaho shuts the folder and begins to make his way out of his office, out of the building. He still ignores the whispers around him here. It's easier now that he knows what he wants- has to do. As he heads outside, he begins to slowly pick up the pace. Part of him observing the world, while the other is lost in thought of this curious phantom thief.

Although he's quite aware of the world around him, it seems someone else isn't. Someone is in a bit of a rush and as he turns a corner, the two end up colliding into each other. Or they almost do. The stranger seemed to have managed, just at the last second, to stop himself, step to the side to dodge the detective. It was a rather quick movement, causing the other to stop.

"Ah..." The other male breathes out before looking at Minaho. The brunette looks tired, but when their eyes meet, for a quick moment, he swears that he catches shock, surprise, fear in his eyes. It's quite the change in emotion, though believes it might be due to the fact they just barely dodged each other.

"Are you okay?" The stranger asks as Minaho looks to him, giving him a friendly smile.

"I am. That was quite the fast reflex there. I don't think I've ever seen something like that before."

The other forces a smile, letting out a relieved sigh. "Yeah. I always get told I'm quick on my feet. Sorry about that though, long day." He tries to hold back a yawn and just manages to do so.

"It's almost familiar, you know..." Minaho says as he eyes the other. There was something about the way he moved, spoke. Maybe he was imagining things, confusing this with another person. "Ah, but you're in a rush, aren't you?"

"Hm? Oh, I am!" The brunette responds quickly. "An apology is all I can give for now." His smile turns to an apologetic one. "I don't want to be late, but...sorry again." After another apology, the stranger even bows his head slightly to him. Before Minaho could throw in another word of reassurance, he's already dashing off, leaving the detective behind.

He makes sure to run at a steady pace, but once he's far enough, it seems like his legs are moving faster and faster- to the point where he almost passes the hospital. He finally comes to a stop and glances back out of paranoia. That detective wouldn't be following him this far, would he? No, he couldn't.

It's not like he knew who he was, or if he did, he didn't show any signs of it. Hayato let out a breath he'd been holding in, ready to just drop to the ground. He didn't have the energy to run so far and so fast, but after realizing who he had just run into, he couldn't take any chances. After all, it's not every day you run into the detective who wants to put you behind bars.


End file.
